


Femslash February 2019 - CarLau edition

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of Carmilla/Laura drabbles based on Sheridan Le Fanu's original novella.





	1. Loving me to death

Her hot breath is on my neck and there is nothing for me but surrender, I crave her and feel no shame. ‘Carmilla,’ I sigh, sob, plea.

‘Loving me…’ she licks at my beating pulse, holds me ‘…to death, my dearest Laura.’

‘Always…’

At her bite I sob a little cry that becomes a moan and I want it all, tell her so, fingers deep in her pretty hair, holding her close, closer, closest.

I am given everything, anything and forever in her arms, the promises of her words are not hollow and our pleasures are nothing short of divine.


	2. yielding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades of canon. Dark, possessive vampire love.

Carmilla kisses her hard and possessive, though sometimes she kisses her tender, sweet, affectionate.

Laura yields to her possession, has yielded, will continue to yield as long as her body has animation to move it, because she’s hers, to possess, to fill, to have, even if she’s losing who she was, in Carmilla’s arms and her bloody kisses, her wicked sweet endearments.

There’s little caring for that, because Carmilla’s love flows in Laura’s veins, whispers in her ears and entreats her to seek her bed in grave soil, in her embrace.

Laura is both lost and found, possessed and free.


End file.
